1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a brake mechanism, and more particularly to a brake control mechanism for a bicycle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A typical brake control mechanism is shown in FIG. 5 and comprises a pair of brake arms 60, 61 pivotally coupled together and each having an extension 601, 610 extended therefrom for engaging with a sleeve 63 and a cable 62 respectively. The cable 62 may move the extensions 601, 610 toward each other for forcing the brake shoes to clamp the rim of the bicycle wheels so as to conduct brake operations. The brake shoes of the brake mechanism may be easily rotated and moved toward one side such that the bicycle wheel may not be suitably braked.
Another typical brake mechanism is shown in FIG. 6 and comprises a pair of brake arms 70, 71 having one end coupled together by a cable 72 and having brake shoes 701, 710 provided on the other end for engaging with and for braking the rim 81 of the bicycle wheel 80. A bracket 74 is engaged with the middle portion of the cable 72 and is coupled to another cable 73 which may move the bracket 74 in order to actuate the brake shoes 701, 710. However, the cable 72 should first be disengaged from the bracket 74 such that the wheel 80 may be replaced or repaired. In addition, the cable 72 may not be easily disengaged from and be engaged with the bracket 74.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional bicycle brake mechanisms.